Wet
by twilightknight09
Summary: It's been 21 days since I've seen her.  Edward is thinking about Bella.  AH/AU.


**I seem to be on a roll. Don't get used to it, let me tell you. I will probably run dry within a week and not write a thing for a while. But, since I'm feeling generous, enjoy this one-shot.**

**Usual disclaimer applies. Mrs. Meyers owns everything but my overactive imagination and love of a very wet Edward. **

Twenty-one days since I've touched her.

Twenty-one days since I've tasted her lips.

Twenty-one agonizing days since I've seen her.

I knew what I was getting into when I asked her to be mine. I knew about her job; I knew about the traveling she would have to do for it; I knew how it was the most important thing to her. I also knew that I ran a distant second to said job, and that if the call came she would be on that next plane out, pursuing whatever leads that were out there, getting the next big story. I knew all this.

Our bed was lonely and cold. Her side didn't smell like her anymore, the sheets undisturbed. I have to retrain myself every time she's gone to only make enough coffee for me. I always end up wasting it the first few days after she leaves, thinking that she will glide in wearing one of my shirts and place a soft kiss on my lips before grabbing her mug and taking a sip. She always smells so good, like warm and sweet and spicy. Like home to me.

I start up the shower and step in, not even waiting for the water to get warm, just standing under the freezing spray until it finally gets hot. I feel incomplete when she's not home, like a part of me is gone. I know I sound like a whining woman right now, but I can't help how I feel.

She completes me.

I grab my soap, wash cloth, and lather up my body. It's not long before the images begin, the memories of our last time together. Her body wrapped tightly around mine, her hands and mouth ripping the most intense feelings out of me. My mouth tasting her most intimate of places, her fingers tightly gripping my hair while I hold her down, her cries of ecstasy sounding like the most beautiful of symphonies.

Before I know it I am hard, my memories bringing with them my arousal, and I bring a soapy hand down to grip myself. I stroke slowly, imagining her in the water with me, feeling her hand wrapped tightly around me instead of my own. Her lips licking the water off my back, her sweet candy breasts pressed against me, nipples hard and begging to be sucked and bitten. My mind's eye sees her little hand moving faster, pulling and twisting, her teeth biting and lips sucking, and I explode in a loud grunt, her name and my seed spilling out together. My heart hammers in my chest and I'm breathless. I can almost feel her against me still, even after my release.

It takes me seconds to realize that it's not my imagination.

She's here, with me. I turn around and look down into eyes I've missed for 3 long weeks. Her smile is loving and warm, and within seconds I am kissing her, tasting her again, memorizing her sounds. She moans deep and throaty, and I press her against the shower tiles, my hands touching and tweaking, gliding over her chest, stomach, ass, thighs. My fingers discover her enjoyment of my earlier actions, wet and slick, and I bring a digit up to my mouth to taste her sweet nectar. I am hard again, painfully so, and without a word I lift her up, her legs wrapping around my waist as I slide home into her slick heat.

We move against each other, sighs and moans bouncing back against the tiles, the water growing cold. Her nails slide painfully against my back, leaving behind welts I know will hurt later, but right now the pain is most welcome. I give her all of me at the moment, 21 days worth of love, of lust, of desire, that has been waiting for her body and soul to come home to me. She gives as much as she takes, and the clenching of her orgasm rips my own from me, her name mixing with mine as we find heaven together. My legs are unsteady, my breath is as erratic as hers, but I can't let her go, afraid that if I do she will disappear, and this will all be my overactive imagination. That if I let her go right now I will be adding another day to my count.

My forehead is pressed into her neck, my lips grazing her skin with each word I say. "Are you real? Are you really home, with me, right now? I'm not having an intensely good hallucination right now, am I? Please tell me I'm not."

Her hands glide thru my hair at the same time her lips kiss mine. "I'm home baby. I'm real. And I've missed you these past 21 days. I think I'm going to be here for a little while longer. How does that sound?" I look into her eyes, searching for the truth I already know is there. She looks back at me, her brown eyes only showing me love and devotion, and my heart swells in happiness.

I think I feel a cold coming on…Going to have to call out of work today…May have to stay in bed all day long. What a shame.

**Reviews are like chocolates. You can never stop at one. Please show me your input! **

**Much love!**


End file.
